


Fictober drabble #3

by devovere



Series: Fictober 2018 drabbles [3]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fictober 2018, Internal Monologue, Not Beta Read, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 14:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16177394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devovere/pseuds/devovere
Summary: Prompt: "How can I trust you?"





	Fictober drabble #3

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "How can I trust you?"

**How can I trust her?** Starfleet to the core, admiral’s daughter, true believer. Shiny tech, shinier boots, attitude to match. She can’t understand the Maquis; her mission was to capture us!

 **Can I trust her?**  A bit late to be asking, after destroying my ship to save hers. That doesn’t mean I should lower my guard. My crew rely on me.

 **I trust her.**  But I trust too easily. Look at Tuvok. A Vulcan with military bearing? Not the likeliest rebel. 

 **Trust her.**  My animal guide spoke clearly.

_It’s myself I can’t trust._

_It’s unsettling_

_How badly_

_I want_

**Her.**


End file.
